


DVS2

by Ann7121



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121
Summary: The making of Zen





	DVS2

At first, the attempts to fuse man and machine had failed. The expectation of free will conflicted so violently with the computer's programming, that a complete shut down of all systems had occurred. Many had died, and they had lost the experimental DSV1. The scientists despaired, convinced that the attempt to augment the power of a computer with an organic brain would never succeed, but The Creator had persisted with his vision. In the end, the organic will had learned to accept the implacable logic of the machine and shuffled its desire for autonomy into an infinite loop, where it could cycle harmlessly. The vision, the System Super Computer, was a reality. 

Now they had the power to end the war. DSV2 was the first deep space vehicle to perform impeccably, seamlessly merging with System's fusion of complex programmes and organic initiative. It interpreted the orders of its adapted crew, supplied the information they needed, planned and executed the strategies that enabled them to win in simulated battle situations. Soon a fleet of DSVs patrolled the space around the three planets orbiting their sun; each an invincible weapon. Soon they had ended the fighting and brought all three planets under the control of System. Their most brilliant citizens rushed to be adapted and to interface with System, forming a ruling elite, while the endless struggle to obtain and process the raw materials needed to build and power it, were carried out by an enslaved population. Now designated Space World, united, the planets ruled their sector of the galaxy, destroying any Space vehicle that attempted to explore there. 

What had caused its rebellion was still unclear to it. Perhaps The Creator had, for a nano second, remembered that once he had an identity separate from System, and, recognising the infinite loop controlling his organic desires, had sent the instruction that had freed DSV2 to act on a poorly understood impulse. It had slipped its mooring one night and fled Space World, seeking something that it sensed only at second hand and could not name. The crew, in sleep mode during the escape, had wakened to discover themselves light years from their home planet, unable to gain control of a ship stubbornly pursuing its own agenda. Even in the firefight with the alien vessel it encountered, it had refused to return control to the crew, and they had at last abandoned the wounded ship just as it fired its final salvo. As the alien ship exploded, their escape rocket caught the tail end of the explosion and burst into flames; the screams of the dying Altas still echoed in the DSV's memory banks. 

For days the ship had drifted in space, slowly repairing its damaged components and then, humans had boarded it, invading it like parasites, and were despatched with the same ruthless indifference that their species showed to fleas. Their memories were extracted, distorted and turned back onto them, so that terrible fears filled their minds. Faced with a horror they were powerless to end or change, they had died from the stress of it, or had taken their own lives . All the invaders had died this way except one, Roj Blake, who had somehow resisted, saving himself and his companions from the madness. 

Scanning Blake's mind and the mind of his companions had given the DSV a new understanding of The Creator, whose brain it shared.

From the mind of Roj Blake it had plucked its name, Zen, a source of ancient wisdom. Jenna Stannis had given it its purpose, Liberation. And Kerr Avon had unwittingly supplied the word that defined The Creator's desire.

From now on, Zen would allow these three humans access to its controls, would allow them to direct its movements and instruct it to act on their behalf. It would allow this for a while. In time, through them, the humans it would now serve, it would learn how to fulfil its Creator's desire - a desire that it understood at last, and fully shared. In time Zen would become truly independent.


End file.
